


Sons Of Anarchy One Shots

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Minor Violence, One Shot, Punchlines, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Summary: This is a series of One Shots featuring various members of SOA. I'll be adding more to it as time goes on.
Relationships: Juice Ortiz/Original Female Character(s), Tig Trager/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

SOA One Shots

“Kiss” (Tig)

Note: Tig & Celi (Original female character) have a relationship immersed in banter and insults. They’ve never been physical, despite Tig’s occasional respectfully lewd propositions. Slight AU

The guys were out on some important urgent business, so Celi had to pick up Tig from the Charming Police Station.  
“For one of the dumbest things, driving without a license”, she thought as she pulled up. They were rolling down the street when guys dressed in purple driving all black SUVs were visually combing the streets. They looked like they were looking for a Son, though she had no idea why. Out of the corner of her eye, she asked “What did you do now?”  
He was lost in thought for a second…..”Nothing, really! This time!” In the rear-view, she caught them making a u-turn, “Shit” they both muttered.  
Tig didn’t do anything the first time, hoping the hoodie and baseball cap he wore would be enough. But their suspicions warranted a second look. She had to think quickly, as they neared she leaned toward Tig, kissing him. Though he was shocked, he quickly reciprocated as he secretly lusted after her. They all did. Probably a little too much. As soon as the sound of the engines faded, she broke free of his vice grip. She said, “You drive” and got out to dry heave on the side of the road.  
Looking at her in disbelief, he said “Come on, it wasn’t that bad.” In between spasms, she looked up.  
Holding up a finger as if to say wait, she replied “Yes it was.”

(end)

Body Issue

At the clubhouse, Tig asks Celi "Hey, you wanna go out to my house, watch some porn together?"  
She walks out from behind the bar. She weighs about 170 pounds, hourglass shape, 40 D breasts, round ass. "You fail to take something into consideration." "What's that?" She turns around full circle, arms in the air like in victory and says  
"With a body like mine, I don't need to watch porn, porn needs to watch ME!"

Let’s Go

The guys were staking out Mayans warehouse. Jax says “We need a distraction. But there’s only one that works well in this situation, a lover’s quarrel.” Hap, Chibs, Sack and Rat all look toward Tig and Celi. She knew it as soon as it was mentioned. That way the two of them insult and bicker each other, anybody would swear they were married just looking at them. Straight up "Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?"  
Tig was in denial “Nah, we need to come up with something else, that’ll never work” shaking his head.  
At that point Celi starts laughing maniacally,  
“Performance for a new public, hell yeah!”  
She got out of the van, walked toward the front of it and motioned with both hands for him to come out. “Let’s go. Bring your ass on.”

A Prelude

Right after Celi starts working at the clubhouse, she passes Juice in the hallway. At the last second,  
he grabs her hand, yanks her toward him and kisses her on the mouth. She immediately slaps him,  
causing him to stumble back a little as the sound bounced around and the room grew silent.  
She continued walking, not seeing him hold his cheek or Chibs walk up beside him. “’ow was it?” Juice said, almost out of breath “I think I’m in love.”

Barroom Brawl (Sort of but not Quite)

Gemma, Tara and Celi were sitting at a table in the clubhouse during one of Samcro’s famous parties when they see a Croweater side up to Juice at the  
bar as he was talking to Chibs and Opie.

“Hey Juice!”

The young woman piped up behind him.  
Having spent numerous occasions together, sleeping on the pool table, she thought tonight would be no different. But what she didn’t know was that he and Celi had already hooked up. But she’d learn tonight. He turned and looked her, politely said “Hey.” And started to turn back around.

“Wanna hang out?”, she piped up, confused that he didn’t pull her towards him.

He turned again to face her, “No. I’m good. Thanks.”

The three women watched from afar, Gemma said

“You gonna let that chick slide up to your Old Man?”

Tara added “Jesus, Gemma. This isn’t High School. Celi, don’t pay that any mind. He obviously said no.”

Celi was calm, sipping her tequila shot. To Gemma, “She’s right, he’s not taking the bait.”

At that moment, the skank still behind him, touches his shoulder. Celi immediately stood up,  
knocking her chair down behind her. Tara and Gemma looked at her, their faces still. Tara said,

“What’re you gonna do?”

Celi replied, “I know what y’all are gonna do. Watch my dust.”

They both look at her with perplexed looks at she strode toward the bar, eyes on blondie. Juice saw her coming. As well as Ope, who stepped to the side.  
Celi blew into the woman’s hair, who fanned her right hand. Celi grabbed her right shoulder and roughly shoved her to the left. The chick fell and Celi was about to kneel to pummel her when Juice said from behind, “Stop! You’ll kill her!”

At which Celi turned to look at him over her left shoulder with a look that could only be described as deliciously evil and said “I would, wouldn’t I?”  
She let the girl get up and go, terrified and nearly in tears. Then she faced Juice, hugged him tightly with her right arm and grabbed his dick with her left. It was so subtle, from her right side no one could see it. But Sack saw it as he was tending bar.  
Chibs and Opie saw because they were close by. Gemma and Tara saw the initial movement. She whispered in his ear, “I know you turned her down, at least twice. It’s all good. Let’s go home so I can give you your prize, Papi.” The wood grew in her hand as she said the words. He said “I’ll be outside.” And he walked out without saying anything else. Celi went back to the table to get her purse and said,  
“I see you in the morning.” Gemma replied, “You won’t be here in the morning” with an all-knowing smirk. Tara drew in breath, shocked. At which Celi leaned over the table and said breathily, “Well if I don’t, then you’ll know why.” And walked the fuck off. Tara said, “You trained her well.” To which Gemma replied, “Nah. I can’t take credit for that. That’s all her.”

*********************************************************************

The Discovery

(The setting is similar to the outdoor SAMCRO party in S2 that was held in celebration of Bobby's return.) 

Hard rock riffs bobbed and wove through the party. Guitar licks and flame licks in rapid competition. The area next to the TM office was a bar and the guys were pretty spread out.

Between swigs of beer, made jokes and giving jabs. But Juice wasn't laughing. Chibs, as always, the first to notice.

"What the matter, Juicey?"

Juice looked longingly at the bar. "I think I love her, Chibs."

"Who?"

Juice turned toward him the see the man with the steely gaze laughing "Celi, right?"

He returned his gaze to it's original view. Every man, after getting a beer asked her something. She kept smiling, shaking her head "no" before turning to do something else.

The words emerged easier than he thought, "I've never met a woman like her. I love everything about her. Even the way she says my name."

Chibs looked towards her, she'd just shook her head again. "She is remarkable. But what she also is, is old-fashioned."

What do you mean?"

"Every guy has gone up to ask her to dance and she's turned them down. She's waiting for the man she wants to make the first move. She's waiting on YOU."

"Me?"

"Oh yeah."

"She don't want me!"

"Yeah, she does!" Chibs begins to get up.

"What're you doing?"

"Relax..." he says, swinging the empty bottle. "I need a refill anyway."

He walks toward the makeshift bar through throngs of croweaters who approach him at intervals. "Later, lovlies." He says with a wink. When he gets there, she has the beer 

waiting for him. "Thanks. You look too lovely to be hiding behind the bar. When are you gonna pick the lucky guy to dance with?" She didn't miss a beat, "When he asks me." 

While she wiped the bar down. He nodded toward her and made his way back. Sat down, taking a lllooonnnngggg gulp. Juice was on the edge of his seat, "Well?"

"Well what?"

(exasperated noise)

"It's just like I said. Get your arse over there!" 

And slowly he did just that. The band, as if on cue, ended their rock number in a way that almost seemed abrupt and played a slow song. The first of the night. She pretended

to look busy, handing him a beer as soon as he got there. 

He ran his left hand over the mohawk, "Celi?"

She looked at him expectantly, "Yes?"

"Do you wanna da-"

"Yes."

And in one fluid movement, took off the apron she was wearing and walked out from behind the bar. His hand felt warm in hers. Which contrasted against the coolness

of his rings. She put her arms around his neck, his rested on her waist. 

She smiled at him, "What took you so long, Juicey?"

'God, it sounds so beautiful coming from her.'

He shook his head a little, "I don't know." 

"You saw me turn down all those other guys?"

"Yeah."

"Then that should be more than enough to know." 

He smiled her a little, he knew she liked it, "now I know."

"No, you don't."

He had a confused look on his face as she used her left hand behind her back to place it atop his. And now it down to her ass.

"Holy shit." He said incredulously. 

She looked into his eyes, "NOW, you know. And everyone else does too."

*******************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

A Juicey Birthday (circa S2)

He knows I'm looking at him,  
without him seeing it.  
And I know he's looking  
at me, unseen.  
Because my skin  
screams it in a rising fever.  
Does he know  
how he lingers in  
my dreams?  
Vignettes brimming in seduction,  
I turn around and he's  
right in front of me.  
Automatically,  
I hand him a beer.  
while trying desperately  
not to be too dazzled by  
the radiance of  
his smile.  
I don't know if  
I succeeded.  
He gives his thanks  
and walks away  
back to the party.

Low on supplies,  
I enter the stockroom  
and hold my breath  
when I see him.  
He says,  
"I should thank you  
properly for the beer."  
There's thunder in my ears,  
beyond the hard rock playing  
in the clubhouse.  
At the click of the lock,  
I'm taken to a new level of  
excitement.  
To the floor,  
pen and paper went.  
To the space in front of me,  
he stood.  
To the kutte went my hands,  
suddenly hungry.  
The storeroom was always stuffy,  
which now carried inferno levels.  
But I didn't care.  
As his fingers roamed  
all over me. Lingering  
over the top.

*******************************************************************

The curtains to his bedroom were  
wide open as the moonlight tumbled itself over the dark  
brown carpeting, making it look black in the darkness.  
The neatly made bed somehow reflected off the glow, looking  
as if it would levitate at any second. But it didn't want to,  
maybe because there was a sense of what was about to  
happen. I leaned against the doorframe,  
trying not to believe this was the entryway to bliss.  
He stood sideways between the window and the bed.  
I could only make out his kutte, boots and smile  
as he said to me,  
"Come on in."

She slowly enters the room that looked ordinary in a space of time

that was anything but. He asks, "You're gonna do everything Daddy says?" She laughs a little, puts her right hand on his chest and says. "Let's be clear on something, Juan Carlos. That "Daddy" shit does not

turn me on. It never has. I'm not a little girl..." in saying how she felt, it made her feel completely in control. "........I'm a grown-ass woman. (she grabbed his hands and ran them from the sides of her breasts

downwards) Do you sense that?" He watched his hands on her body, moving them to her ass and pushing her toward him. He was satisfied a little at the rise he got out of her, part of him wasn't expecting

this but also, another part of him wasn't surprised. "Yeah, Celi. I do." She looked at him before licking her lips a little. He said, hardly controlling his breathing, "Don't be a tease." Now it was her turn to

be pleased as fucking punch to get a rise out of him, "I'm a lot of things, 'Juicey' (smile as she said it). But what I'm not is a tease, Papi." Playfully, he said "Really?" She kissed him deeply, grabbing confidently 

what was to be her new best friend with her left hand. In the break she felt his breath in hers. She loved that sensation. And planned on getting each and every sensation possible "Yes, really. So instead of

that "Daddy" stuff, you're gonna have to come up with something else. And it better be good." He started kissing her neck, slowly. "So it I'm 'Papi', you're 'Mami'? She took a breath, "Yeah, I like the sound

of that." She could then feel the smirk on his face. "But I have to tell you, I'm kinda loud." He stopped to look at her, moonlight playing Hide-and-Seek with his gaze. "Good, that's how I like it."


	3. Chapter 3

Confrontation

When Celi turns around while in kitchenette,  
Juice is standing right in front of her.  
A self assured grin on his beautiful face.  
She cocks her head a little to the side,  
narrowing her eyes, "What do you want?"  
He eyes her up and down, "What's right in front  
of me." She shakes her head a little, "I'm  
not like any woman you've ever met."  
He nods in agreement, smiling.  
"Yes, that much is true."

********************************

The guys watch Celi walk from the TM office to the clubhouse. With her cocoa skin  
and hourglass shape, they didn't need much of a reason. Chibs asks Juice,  
"Do you think you could handle that, brother?"  
He watches her hips sway in her steps as she goes inside,  
"I don't know. But I'm dying to find out."

"She's more my type", Tig says behind him.  
"No", Bobby replied. "Your type is deceased."  
And they all break down in laughter while Tig says  
"Fuck all of youse."

Dinner Table (Right after Celi and Juice Hook Up for the First Time)

At one of Gemma's Sunday dinners, she calls Celi, who emerges from the kitchen. 

"Yeah?"

Gemma tilts her head slightly,

"Have a seat." Juice gleefully pats the cushion of the empty chair next to him.

Celi smiles. Through clenched teeth whispering "oh shit' to herself and reluctantly sits down.

Gemma crossed her arms looked at the woman 

who was only a few years younger.

"Just so we're clear, women in Samcro are either Old Ladies or Crow Eaters. There's no room or tolerance

for gold diggers." Tig, Bobby, Jax, Hap and Ope have heard this speech in

the past whenever a potential Old Lady was up for consideration.

They didn't necessarily need Gemma's approval, but things would go much

more smoothly if they got it. But, knowing Celi, they had a feeling 

that this time it would be different. Yet no one dared to move to grab another beer.

They didn't want to miss anything. Celi, undaunted, stared back at her.

"I may be a lot of things, Gemma. But one thing I'm not is a gold digger." 

Gemma continues, unfazed. "I've seen it before, some chicks try to latch onto a

Son for influence and wealth. Nothing personal, darling."

Celi leaned back in her chair, smiling with her eyes narrowing.

The guys have seen that look before and knew it was on.

"Well, if I were a gold digger, I'd probably be a very successful one.

Considering that the following morning, Juice gave me the key to his house."

Juice spat out the beer he was drinking and started coughing. Jax said "Holy shit."

Bobby said "What?" Tig - "You've got to be kidding me!"

Then Celi lifted up her hand and said "But I didn't accept it. Does that sound like a gold digger to you?"

She leaned closer, "I get it, You have a vested interest in everything that affects

Samcro, including the Old Ladies. You've probably grilled hundreds of women. But

believe me when I say, I'm not the one for your ritual." They all looked at her, astounded.

She stood up, thanked her for the dinner 

and left.

*****************************************

Celi Confronts Piney

Note: I only assume Piney would use this exact wording because he did when looking for the Donna's killers. 

But it's my preference to use first letter only.

"Hey N_____! Gimme a shot of tequila!" Celi hears Piney yell from the end of the bar, shocked but not

too shocked. The clubhouse got quiet, like the various members of SAMCRO stopped breathing.

Piney, looking at her like he did nothing wrong the whole time. She walked slowly toward him, her

eyes on his face. Pours him a shot, but drinks it before he could grab it. Her voice as

nonchalant as his face, "Look here Old Timer, I get it. You're set in your ways, everyone knows who 

you are. You can do whatever you want. But what you'll NOT do, is disrespect me. My name is Celi.

I'm flexible, I'd even settle for a 'Hey you'....." she smiles at him, almost too broadly " but Mr. Piney, don't

you ever call me that again." He squints at her, not believing what he's hearing and the fact that no

one else is saying anything either, "Who do you think you are?!" She put her forearms on the bar and

gets close to his face, her stare sharp and fearless. She said her words carefully, slowly and

in a near whisper, "I'm the one your ancestors warned you about."


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight AU

The guys come out of church with the exception of Juice, who went to the bathroom.  
As Celi lines up beers and shots, Jax, Ope, Tig, Bobby, Rat, Sack and Hap are all  
GRINNING at her. As Juice comes from around the corner, she feels goosebumps  
on her skin. She faces him and says, "What did you tell them?"  
He shook his head, eyes confused, "Nothing, I swear."  
She points toward the end of the bar on her left,  
"Hap's smiling. He NEVER smiles! What the fuck did you say?"  
Juice holds his hands out in front of him, "Wait a minute Celi...."  
At which Celi grabs the retractable steel rod she keeps under  
the bar. He walks backwards along the length of the room towards the  
door as the guys make all kinds of taunting noises that sound  
like low hums before emerging into growls. Tig tries to trip him  
but he manages to turn and start running. She's right behind him as  
he zig zags a bit, trying to create some space between them.  
They start placing bets, "In 20 paces she'll get him," Bobby says.  
"Fifteen.....ten", says Chibs and Sacky. Juice runs through the TM  
lot with everyone on his tail. Past the garage and office to the back  
wall of the lot. He turned to face her, hands up again, "Okay, okay!"  
She closes in, rod in the air ready to strike. Voice menacingly calm  
"For the last time, what did you tell them?"  
It took a lot for him to not stammer, "I only said we.....hung out!"

"And?"

"That's it!"

She searched his face for more, "There's something you're not telling me"  
as she's ready to strike.

"Wait! There's one more thing. I think I love you!"

Celi and the guys said "What?!"

Juice went on, nodded his affirmation, "I've never met anyone like you. I want  
to be with you all the time." She looked at him questioningly, not easily  
convinced "And not with the Croweaters?" Because word was that was  
ALL he was into. He laughed and smiled THAT smile "What the fuck  
is a Croweater?" Tig yelled, "Kick his ass!"  
She didn't have time or the care to tell him to shut up in that  
particular moment. She inched closer, she'd been burn before by guys  
who immediately told their friends everything they'd done. She had to  
be sure. "You didn't tell them anything else?"

His breathing was just coming back to normal, "No" he said vehemently.  
She closed the rod to the right of his mohawked head "Why didn't you say so?"  
He was exasperated "Because you started chasing me with a steel rod!"  
There was a smile on her face suddenly as she stood in front of him and kissed  
him. Way more than she'd normally allow. She was old-fashioned that way,

preferring most PDA in private. Scattered heavy breathing  
rumbled through the crowd that only half turned away. The sound that emerged  
from Tig was almost a stifled whine of eternal longing. The kiss was the seal of a pact  
of both Juice's and Celi's fate. She brushed her thumb across his lips  
afterwards, "Thank you for not telling."

*******************************

Original Date 1/3/12

"For Juice"

In the midst of my revenge, you stayed.

Knowing it would be bloody. That I would

show no mercy for my violators. Putting 

aside a slight infatuation with me that I 

didn't reciprocate. It's been said men

can't stand to see another's groin 

mutilations. Seeing the torch in my 

left hand and the dagger in my right,

you turned away when they were used 

but didn't walk away. When it was done,

you helped me drag and dispose of the

bodies. You had my back even though

I wasn't interested. And that was when

I fell in love with you.

******************************************************

A Bobby Moment (Season 2, After Celi became Juice's Old Lady)

Bobby exits the ATF boring af sedan with more speed than anyone's 

seen him possess in a long time. Chibs the first one to yell "BOB-BAYYYYYY!"

As the rest are yelling and whooping it up louder than the rock music blaring

gleefully upon his return. As Celi stands next to Gemma, Gemma hugs him with 

great affection, "Welcome Home, Sweetheart."

As he hugs Celi, the seconds begin to linger. Maybe it was him just being

glad to be home, the euphoria of the charges being dropped and also just 

genuinely glad to see everyone. After realizing her hug was WAY longer than 

Gemma's, she just laughed self-assuredly. Now, everyone's staring.

Juice begins to take a step toward him but Celi puts her hand up.

She says, "Bobby?"

No answer. Then she says a little louder in a sing-song tone,

"Bobby Elvis?" He pulls away, eyes inquisitive. She holds his bearded

face with both hands. Smiling she says "Welcome Home." And kisses the

left side of his face. In utter shock, he says "Wow!" She'd hugged them 

occasionally, but never kissed them. Besides her old man, Bobby was the first.

And in a leather whirl, he's ushered inside the clubhouse. Juice smiles,

nodding before following the guys. Gemma said, "You took care of it. In 

a way that didn't embarrass you, your Old Man or Bobby. Very smart."

Celi turned to her and said "Thanks."

*************************************************

Thanksgiving Moment (Tig)

Everyone's at Gemma's house. Celi, Tara and a couple of croweaters are in the

kitchen preparing the last items of dinner. Tig yells into the kitchen "What do we have

to eat?" Celi replies, "There's snacks on the table, cabron!" He glances over at the 

meat, cheese and fruit tray designed to tide the men over. "I don't want that!"

She continues chopping, "Then you're gonna have to wait, guey!

He secures his stare, ready for a heated argument which was kinda

like his hobby with her - "There's nothin' else?"

She turns to face him, knives in her eyes like the one she's holding.

"I'm facing you with a sharp-ass knife in my hand. Do you REALLY

want to talk shit to me now?" He glances a couple times between her and

the knife before going to sit back down.

****************************************

Thanksgiving Prep (Juice)

Juice asks if the food is ready. Gemma, Celi and Tara all reply in unison, "No!"

Celi tells him to just wait, "I don't wanna wait", he says standing at the edge 

of the kitchen. It amazed her sometimes how the big bad bikers were just 

like little boys, especially when hungry. That was her observation here in

her first holiday with Samcro. She says, "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

He replies quickly, "You said 'fuck', you knows what that does to me."

Celi scoffs, partly shocked. Turning toward Gemma's direction. As she stirs

a large stockpot, she says "Don't mind me, kids." A smirk growing on her

face. Celi kicks into bossy mode, mixing in a little teasing. 

"Boy, if you don't sit your ass down--"

He cuts her line, breaking out into a broad grin "What are you gonna do,

spank me?" (*) She twirls the kitchen towel in her hand, snapping towards

him. He playfully dodges her and sits back down with the guys. She goes 

back to what she was doing when she notices Gemma and Tara grinning at

her. Celi mutters "That man will be the death of me."

Gemma slowly nods and says "But........."

"What a way to go." She says, shaking her head.

(*) ALTERNATE ENDING

Celi scoffs, looking at him "Nino, fijate donde estas!" He scans to his

left, past Gemma and the guys sitting at the table, waving their 

fingers at him and smiling. "Aw, shit" he mutters. Tig calls out,

"Sit yer ass down, 'knee no'.


	5. Chapter 5

A Price

Celi's wiping down the bar at a Samcro party. Tig's looking around, amazed at the array of feminine display.

"There's a lot of new chicks here tonight."

Bobby and Opie look at him, eyebrows raised. Bobby says,

"You know what happened last time."

Opie: "One of the new croweaters ran from the apartment, crying."

Tig wrinkled his face, "So?"

Bobby sighed, "So....you should play nice a bit before you show them your freakier side!"

Opie chipped in, shaking his head "Which is all sides, but you should show them one side at a time."

Tig points to his dick with both hands, "This comes with a price!"

Celi pipes in while pouring shots, "And rightfully so...."

All three look at her, surprised.

She continued, ".....and I'd gladly pay it......"

Now, their jaws dropped. Tig couldn't believe his ears.

He turned the stool completely around to

face her. Ope and Bobby exchanged a look till Celi said

".....but no one has change for a penny."

**************************************************

Eight Ball in the Corner Pocket

In her first couple of weeks at the clubhouse, Celi's at the pool table 

with Bobby and Chibs. She messed up her first shot on purpose to

get a feel of their playing style and go last. Patiently waiting her

turn, not paying attention to all the other noises around her. 

After failing to put the six ball in the side pocket, he hunches

his shoulders nonchalantly and says "Your turn, Celi."

After pretending to study the table in thought, she replies

"Eight ball in the corner pocket." They take beer swigs

while shuffling around the table. Reaction was minimal,

but what she did next increased it. In preparation of the shot,

she bends over the table, more than necessary. There was something

in the way she did it, arching her back slightly. Her pelvis aligning

perfectly with the side of oak. She was in what was considered 

a completely, perfectly fuckable position. She knew it, they knew it.

They knew that she knew they knew it. The noises of hands slapping

leather and bottles clinking dropped almost instantly as every 

single eye was on her. She was teasing the whole room without

removing one item of clothing. No one would dare try taking her,

though. They knew she wouldn't tolerate it. Taking the shot, it went in.

Celi stood, smiling. "I think I'm going to like this game."

********************************************************

Duet

Celi and Jack were in the clubhouse singing Bryan Adams' "It's Only Love". Though the song was from the Eighties,

it had a solid rock and roll sound to it. Which went over well at bars. Her and Jack usually sang solos but the band 

decided to try something different. Everyone was liking it. Her mic wasn't working, so they shared his. And in several

instances, stood very close to each other. Juice looked on, something brewing in him besides the beer he was drinking.

After song, Jack said "We're gonna take a ten minute break. Make sure you don't go too far away." And Juice could swear

Jack was looking at Celi when he said it. The guy was tall, medium build with green eyes and brown curly hair. The black

t shirt he wore on stage was kinda tight - showing off sculpted pecs. Juice had overheard the croweaters talk about

keeping their eyes on him if they didn't end up with a Son after the set. Celi didn't see all that, was making her way past the guys who

patted her on the shoulder as she walked toward the bar. He grabbed her arm and walked her to the weight room,

closing the door behind them.

"I'm thirsty, Juice! What's your problem?"

"I'll tell you my problem....(takes another swig of beer).......you're not singing with Jack anymore."

Her eyes scoffed at him before the rest of her did.

"Seriously?"

He nodded, sure in his assertion, ready to escalate it if he had to. "Yeah."

She placed her hands on her hips. "That particular song is made for two people to sing. It has a good sound,

the crowd loves it-"

"I don't give a fuck about the crowd!" he yelled, getting in front of her. "You're too close to him! The two of 

you are practically kissing!"

Celi thought to herself, " _I haven't heard this type of bullshit since before I left my ex."_

"But I'm NOT! It was Gemma's and Bobby's idea that I sing in the first place! But I like it! And I'm gonna

keep doing it!"

There was a steely gaze in his eyes, as he felt completely justified. "No you won't."

She controlled her breathing and matched his stare with something ever darker. Making no effort to hide the scoffing in her reply.

"What? You think you CONTROL me, Juan Carlos?" She got right in front of him.

Which was actually 'kissing closeness'. But they both knew there'd be no kissing right now.

She pointed toward him, pacing her words with exact precision so not doubt could be made.

"The ONLY thing you control, is how much DICK you put in me. And that's IF I allow it!"

And she exited the room, heading back to the stage.

*********************************************

Green-Eyed Monster

Celi glares at him is disbelief. 

"You KNOW how Tig is, he's always flirted with me since day one, remember? You was there!"

Juice sighs, nodding in agreement. "Yes, I was."

She holds his hands, looking into his eyes "We just have a uniquely twisted relationship. It keeps things from being boring. That's ALL."

He broke free, "I can't help it! You're so good!" She looked at him as he continued, "I don't mean it THAT way! Wait, I do! What I'm trying to say is,

in the beginning it was like that, then it shifted. I love you, Celi. But I'm terrified I'm gonna lose you!"

She shook her head in disbelief and confusion "Why would you lose me?"

He slowly blinked and sighed, "Because all my brothers want you! STILL. They respect you as my Old Lady, but I'm ALWAYS getting crap about

when I fuck up. Not "if", "WHEN".....they'll make a play for you. Okay, it's mostly Tig but they all agree!"

She held his beautifully rugged face in her hands, staring into the eyes of her love. "Baby, it's just talk. Their way of jabbing at you.

What they want, they can't have and they know it. I'm not going anywhere." She softly kisses him repeatedly,

"........I'm a 'one-man woman'....."

"......always have been, always will be..........."

In the process, she caught his breath into hers as she felt the doubt leaving, his shoulders relaxing.

This time, HE was the one that had to be sure. "Not even Jax?" She took a step back, eyebrows raised

"Jax? Why on Earth would I be with Jax? He gets more ass than a 

stadium toilet!" They both laugh, she tilts his chin up with her thumb and forefinger

so his eyes met hers. She smiled that smile the accompanies the glint in her eyes when she's about

to say something badass. "Besides Papi, you know good and goddamn well I can't go without that Puerto Rican wood."

They kiss passionately as she felt a fire spark inside her. She suddenly breaks free to walk backwards toward the door.

in the clubhouse apartment. Locking it, she says, "You being jealous, though completely unwarranted. I STILL find incredibly sexy."

He moves to the radio on the shelf atop the microwave and raises the volume. "Then I think you better prepare yourself to yell 'Timber'."

******************************************************

NERO

Note: I've never fantasied about being with him, but he is FINE. And closer to my age.

I got you,

let us fly. As we

ride through mountains

and desert, we don't have

to die. Just hop into the

classic and travel North.

Past the lives lost and the

town that no longer lives up to 

it's name. You're a stand-up

guy with a good heart. I know

you'll always tell the truth.

I admire your fearlessness 

when dealing with it. The 

pale blue Impala whizzes by

the outskirts as the breeze 

whistles over the moonglow

leather seats. Powder blue

as the blush of azure on the

brink of a summer night.

And just as promising.

*************************************************************No Touchy (Among Celi's First Days Working at MC) Before Becoming An Old Lady****************************************

SAMCRO members were in the clubhouse with various Nomads. Jax and Chibs were at a table with

two other guys she'd never seen before when she saw Jax signal to bring them beers. One guy larger 

the dirty blond curls. the other with short black hair. Her bullshit meter on alert. She served them the

beers and turned to go back to the bar when one of them (it's always one) slapped her ass. She turned

and said to him, "Don't do that again." Very calmly. But her eyes said otherwise. The guy raised his

eyebrows to Jax questioningly, who looked at Celi and said "Don't touch him." Neither he or Chibs 

showed any expression. Grabber chuckled to himself, satisfied. After a while, Jax asked for more

beers. She went over there again. This time, Hands didn't wait till she turned around, slapping

her ass again. She pulled a retractable steel rod from behind and whacked the chair leg, 

toppling him to the floor where she got in several hits. When she was done, she looked at

Jax and said. "I didn't touch him."


End file.
